Monody on the Death of Somebody
by Jhay07
Summary: Ode 1: Everything started with a simple question.
1. Prologue

(Non-Standard) Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Many thanks to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid for beta-ing this one. Please check her stories as well! They are awesome! :)

He knew there was something about her. Something that made her stood out. Something that made her different from all the women he knew. He started noticing her when she had voiced out her opinion – that he should not hate her just because she is Japanese nor should he hate others just because of their ethnicity. He hated people who were ignorant of the past, but she… She was different. She was able to break through that barrier and made him realized his idiosyncrasies. She was just exactly like Gene, but at the same time different from him. Maybe that's the reason why he's attracted to her – because unconsciously, Gene resides in her.

Lin doesn't know when and where it has begun. He doesn't know what will happen next. All he knew is that surely, it is a start of something new.


	2. Ode 1: Meetings

(Non-standard) Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Many thanks to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid for beta-ing this one. Please check her stories as well! They are awesome! :)

" _See, as floating high in air  
Glitter teh sunny visions fair,  
His eyes dance rapture, and his bosom glows?"_

-Monody on the Death of Chatterton, Samuel Coleridge

-oOo-

A harried-looking Mai Taniyama entered the premise of Shibuya Psychic Research. She was soaking wet – her hair was dripping with cold water (clearly from the heavy rain outside) and her trench coat clearly a mess. She went in clumsily, almost slipping on the floor if not for the rain boots she bought last week.

She announced herself, stating that she has just arrived, and placed her coat in the closet and looked for a towel to dry herself. A rather dry reply from Naru asking for a tea was the usual reply she heard. It is always like this and will always be as long as she's still working there.

Just then Koujo Lin stepped outside of his office and saw Mai's appearance. Wet from head to toe, he went to the nearby closet and produced a towel, which he generously offered to Mai.

Startled by his actions, Mai gladly accepted the towel being offered to her. She did not want to have any sickness right now – she had tons of catching up to do ever since she was gone from school. To make matters worse, Naru has been bossing her around telling her the things she needed to make reports on and the number of clients that have been visiting their office (but none of them have gotten the interest of the great Naru).

After drying herself up and fixing herself, she almost made it to the counter when Naru went out to his office. "Don't make any tea first, Mai. I'll be going out for a few hours. Lin," Naru called out, knocking three times on Chine sorcerer's door.

"Yes Naru?" Lin replied, stepping out from his office and stood in front of Naru.

"I'll be going out. Madoka asked me to meet this client of hers. She's asking me whether I can take up the case. She currently has another case so she can't attend to this one. I'll be leaving the office. Close up when you're through and don't wait for me anymore." Naru replied, donning his coat and getting his things. "Somebody needs to stay in here in case a client shows up," he continued, walking towards the door. "And I can't just simply trust the welfare of the office in the hands of a slacker," he continued, a smirk carved on his face before shutting the door behind him.

"Naru, you big jerk!" Mai exclaimed, but immediately calmed down. _Seriously, he just likes to make fun of me!_

After heaving a long and deep sigh, Mai went straight to her carrel and started doing her work. Unknown to her, Lin was observing her the whole time. He found Mai quite fascinating and amusing – fascinated by how easily she can thwart off Naru's taunting and snide remarks and amused by how she can easily regain her composure. Albeit not the typical cool, calm, and collected, she can still manage herself in different situations.

He contemplated for a minute and recalled the moments Mai was at the receiving end of Naru's sarcasm. He let out a laugh. A first in everything. He never let his guard down, which to many people would seemed like he was indifferent and just aloof – like their boss.

"What's wrong Lin-san? Why did you suddenly laugh?" asked Mai, peering over her back and trying to look at the sorcerer. "Is there something wrong?"

"Forgive me, Taniyama-san. I didn't mean to laugh. Everything's okay. Don't worry about me. I was just remembering about something that happened before." Lin let out a cough. "By the way, since Naru's gone, would you like to take a breather? It's not every day that Naru leaves the office," he commented.

"And it's not everyday that you're talking to me AND skipping work. What would Naru say?" Mai retorted, sarcasm in her voice. She didn't really mean sarcastically, rather she was just making light of the situation. "I would love to have a chat with you, Lin-san, but all those paper works are going to kill me anytime soon." She let out a big sigh and slump over her desk. "I doubt even if I put up overtime today, I wouldn't be able to finish everything by the end of the week."

Lin observed her petite, lithe frame. Contrary to what other people say, Mai is no longer a girl. After 3 years of working under SPR, she has been promoted to part-time investigator. Yasuhara has become a part-time office worker, replacing Mai. But despite this, Naru's still making her do some office worker stuff although Mai doesn't mind doing that.

Lin backtracked a little. _Since when have I become so observant at Taniyama-san's life?_ Lin silently mused. He could not recall when he started looking differently at Mai. He cannot remember when he started being on friendly terms with her. He cannot recall when his prejudice towards Japanese has ceased to become. Urado's case? Kenji's case? He cannot actually remember, but he knew she had sparked an interest in him.

He might have just actually started to like Taniyama-san as well.

Going back to the conversation they had awhile ago, he did want to talk to Taniyama-san. He wanted to know more information about her. He wanted to know more beyond the Taniyama-san that all the SPR people knew. More importantly, he wanted to know whether she still has feelings for Naru. _Not that it wouldn't make any difference at all,_ his mind retorted.

"As you wish," Lin replied, walking back to his room.

Mai stared at Lin's retreating figure. _That was odd_ , she mildly thought. Never has Lin offered any excuse to talk or to simply skip work. But then, Lin was all about surprises ever since that incident with Urado. After they returned from England, Lin offered to help Mai to train her abilities. Not only that, but also Lin has become friendly to her, if not with everyone at SPR. _I guess putting work aside is much better since I can get to talk to Lin-san. Anyways, I can always go back to it once we're done talking as well._ Straightening her clothes, she called out to Lin and told him to wait for her at the living room, where they usually talk to the guests. Lin took this as an acceptance to the invitation, and silently went to seat. Mai prepared some tea and light snacks and laid out everything on the table.

The first two minutes were a bit awkward, neither of them talking while Lin silently sipped into his tea and Mai nibbled on her biscuits. Mai didn't know where and how to start as well, since this was a first time that Lin offered such invitation. Nonetheless, the awkward silence is killing her. She was about to say something when Lin's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You always make an excellent tea, Taniyama-san."

"Eh?" Mai stuttered, as she was not expecting Lin for his praise. A deep blush went across her face for a second. "T-thank you, Lin-san. I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for appreciating my tea… Unlike some narcissistic person who just likes to keep asking for tea," Mai continued, taking a sip in her tea.

"Contrary on your belief, Naru does appreciate your tea," Lin said, setting down his tea and looking down to face Mai. "He is just not really good at showing it,"

"Well, he needs to learn how show it, otherwise I might try to put some poison in his tea," Mai jokingly called out. "Besides, if I won't be here anymore, who'd made Naru his tea?" she teased.

Silence filled the air. Mai meant it as a joke, but it seemed that Lin misunderstood it.

"What do you mean, Taniyama-san? Do you plan to leave soon?" he asked, looking directly at Mai. "Did you really consider leaving SPR?" There was something intense in the way Lin has phrased, something which made Mai to consider and think first how she will respond.

"I did consider about leaving SPR. Back then, even before the Davis' met me and gave me scholarship, I thought of trying to look for other jobs…" she trailed off, placing her thumb on the rim of the cup and moving it in a circular motion. "I didn't consider myself ever going to college since mostly I can't afford it. I thought that after I finished high school, I'd go look for other jobs. But then, I couldn't bring myself to think of leaving SPR. SPR… Naru, you, and the rest… You've become my family. You've become somebody that I have been searching for ever since I became an orphan. Sure, I got used to living alone and being by myself. But meeting you guys have changed it all. You made me feel alive again. You made me feel wanted… You made feel like I have a purpose and to continue working with all of you," she continued.

"And then the Davis' emailed me, without Naru's consent, about the potential scholarship that they wanted to give me. I can't believe that their offering me such an extravagant gift," Mai said, setting down the cup and looking at Lin.

"It's not an extravagant gift, Taniyama-san. It's just a gift from the people who've seen a potential in you, and the gifts that you have. The Davis' are nice people, and they are not the type of people to just simply give scholarships right there and then, " Lin interjected. He took a sip of his tea then continued, "Surely you must know that, right?"

"I do. I do know that fact, Lin-san. But after all the fiasco with Gene… I just couldn't believe it," she replied. "I should've mentioned from the very beginning that I've been seeing Naru in my dreams, but I kept mum about it. If only I didn't keep quiet about it, Naru could've found Gene sooner," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hush. All those things are in the past now, Taniyama-san. What's most important is the present. The you who's currently living now. There's no point in dwelling in the past," Lin retorted. "Besides, you're two years away from finishing your degree, and that's a great feat, don't you think?" He slightly teased.

"I know… Thanks for helping me as well, Lin-san. I didn't think I'd be taking Paranormal Psychology as my chosen degree as well. Naru was mean about it, but I guess I just really want to know everything about paranormal. Yasuhara was a great help to me as well, with all the research that I have to do. Honestly, if it weren't for you and Yasuhara, I'd be long gone in this degree," she let out a big sigh then slumped on the table. "And thank you also, for always being my guide and teaching me things to help develop my… abilities."

"You belittle yourself too much, Taniyama-san. Have more faith in yourself. Sooner or later, you'll be needing that. Be more confident in what you can do. Sometimes, the things you can do can only be done by you, no other else. So be proud," Lin replied, eyeing the red-haired girl in front of him.

"Yeah. You're right… It's just that sometimes, everything becomes too much and I don't know what to do anymore," Mai replied.

"Just believe in yourself. After all, it's what Naru and the professor have seen in you… Probably Eugene as well," he said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mai inquired.

"Nothing," Lin replied.

But in actuality, it wasn't anything at all. Lin recalled the moments before he and Naru left England to go back to Japan. Unknown to Naru, Professor Davis came and met up with Lin to discuss some matters which the professor had discovered about the company Lin and Naru had in Japan.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Lin found it quite odd, that two days before their flight going back to Japan, professor Davis extended an invitation to meet with Lin. Normally, Lin would just exchange e-mails with the professor and update him of what's currently happening with Naru, whether or not his health is still okay and if he's still using his powers. The professor (and Lin) has warned Naru the effects of using his powers, with somebody acting as a buffer. But this time, it was different. Lin walked in the BSPR building, heading off to the paranormal research area to personally talk with Professor Davis._

 _As Lin entered the door, the professor was there, silently waiting for him and patiently sitting while sipping his tea._

" _Ahh. Good evening, Lin-san," the professor said as Lin entered the room._

" _Good evening professor. What brings you to call me at this time of night?" Lin inquired, taking the seat in front of the professor._

" _Ah. Straight to the point, are we?" The professor lightly teased, putting down his cup and put his hands together. "Well, I will go straight to the point. It seemed that my son here has come upon interesting individuals while he was in Japan. Care to explain this one?" the professor asked._

" _During one of our investigations in Japan, we came to meet several individuals who have interesting abilities – a miko, a Buddhist monk, a spiritualist, and an exorcist. There's also a researcher who later joined our group who have helped us numerous times in unearthing histories," Lin replied, describing one by one the irregulars they have encountered and later joined the group._

" _And what about the other girl?" Professor Davis inquired, eyeing Lin. "The one Oliver has taken a slight interest in. It's quite rare for Oliver to be interested in a girl, but not romantically speaking," the professor hastily added, a gleam in his eyes. "I heard that she's quite a diamond in a rough, I presume?"_

" _I wouldn't say diamond in the rough, but she's quite of a character," Lin replied, closing his eyes and trying to recall the many abilities that Mai has shown over the past few years. "Pre-cognitive, post-cognitive, and ability to astral project anytime are just some of the potential abilities that she has. Usually, all of these happen when she dreams. She also has latent ESP abilities. This makes her sense whenever something sinister or dangerous is coming to us or about to happen or about to attack us. What made Oliver become interested in her is her ability to experience the victims' experiences prior to death, and that makes her the most vulnerable among all of us," Lin finished._

" _I see. Do you think with much training she will be able to wield her abilities? And become more useful in future investigations?" Professor Davis asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "What is your opinion on this matter, Lin?"_

 _Professor Davis has a high regard of the Chinese sorcerer's abilities. At a very young age, he had fully manifested what a true Chinese sorcerer ought to be. Able to wield five shikigamis and his vast knowledge on different cults and exorcisms, he's one of the gems that Professor Davis has discovered. 'And to top it all, he left his family to pursue his own career, thereby managing to be successful on his own,' he thought._

" _I say that Mai has a potential which can turn into an asset. She has numerous abilities that need to be honed and developed. If developed, she can easily help into solving mysteries in some of the investigations we have. To top it off, her abilities are changing every time. As our investigations go deeper, so does her abilities. I think time can only tell when she'll become a fully-pledged investigator as well." Lin finally replied, being careful on what he said._

" _What about to BSPR?"_

" _What do you mean 'What about the BSPR'? You don't mean –" Lin started, but immediately cut off by the professor._

" _I meant what I said, Lin. Do you think she'll be useful to BSPR?" The professor asked._

 _Lin contemplated before answering. "I think she'll be beneficial to BSPR, but I don't turning her into a guinea pig would be a good idea," Lin finally said._

" _I didn't say anything about turning her into a guinea pig," the professor retorted. "It's just a what if. I'm sure she'll prove to be of great help into the paranormal. Into looking and studying more about them," he added._

" _If by 'help' you meant her contributing into the world of research, then I do not see any problems with that. But turning somebody into a guinea pig, ttesting her powers and pushing her to the limits – those things I do not see fit." Lin replied._

" _Getting protective are we, Lin?"_

 _Silence. It took Lin a moment before he finally answered. "Mai is very important to us. She'll be of great assistance to the BSPR and the SPR community, both here in England and in Japan. But for her sake, I do believe that she ought to just stay there and do her own paranormal investigations, and not put on a toll on her body. After all, her abilities are still developing," Lin said._

 _Finally, standing up, he took one last moment to tell the professor, "Rest assured that Mai will be safe with us. And we will oversee her trainings as we see and deem fit." Lin was about to exit the door when the professor suddenly spoke._

" _I want to offer her a scholarship,"_

" _What for? If I may be allowed to ask," Lin queried._

" _As a gratitude… For Eugene…" the professor replied._

 _And that was the moment that Lin knew. That the professor was just testing his resort. That he was just simply issuing out a challenge to somebody who has earned a place and interest not only to Dr. Oliver Davis, but also to Dr. Martin Davis._

" _Take care of her, will you? As I know Oliver would never do,"_

 _The last sentence of the professor made Lin think. He wasn't sure what the professor meant, but he knew it was full of infinite possibilities._

" _I will," Lin acquiesced._

 _*end of flashback*_

"Can you still see him?" Lin asked, raising another question. Mai had made another set of tea and poured some to hers and Lin's cup.

"Are you referring to Gene?"

"Yes,"

"I can't really say, Lin-san. I know he's there. I can feel it. But somehow, I couldn't reach out to him," Mai replied, taking another sip into her tea. "I feel like I'm always in a dream state, but never waking up. The past cases we've had, somehow, I was able to wake up in my dream state, but he was nowhere to be found. But I know he's in there. Does that sound a bit wacky to you?" Mai asked, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "I don't actually know what to do anymore,"

"Have you tried doing some of the things I have taught you?" Lin asked.

"Yes. I did. Before, it did work. But now, I just can't seem to reach him," she replied.

"It'll take time, Taniyama-san. Just relax and take your time. You're not in hurry or anything anyway," Lin replied, trying to smooth things about Gene.

"How I wish you are right, Lin-san," Mai said. "Anyway, what made stay here Lin-san? I thought now that Gene's body has been found, you wouldn't have any other reason to come back here,"

"It's because of Naru. I promised the professor I would take care and look out for Naru. At the same time, Japan has many paranormal activities that I'm curious about, so it's like hitting two birds with one stone," Lin replied. He took a slight moment before adding, "and I found something which I think is worth staying over for – for the meantime anyway," he added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked, a perplexed expression etched on her face.

"It is what it means to be," Lin replied, being slightly cryptic about it. "Anyway, may I indulge myself for another question?"

"Uh, sure. What is it Lin-san?" Mai asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Do you still like Naru?"

Mai felt herself turning pink. "What's with that question? Is it really that obvious?" she exclaimed at Lin, trying to calm herself down.

"Apparently so, Taniyama-san. All the SPR members know that you like Naru. It didn't become unseen by us," Lin replied nonchalantly.

"Fine. It's funny though that I'm hearing this question from you of all the people in here. Have I told you that I told Naru that I like him? In a romantically way?" she chided.

"Really? What did he say?" Lin asked.

"He asked me if it's really him that I like, and not Gene," Mai replied, sadness taking over her.

' _It's surreal how Taniyama-san put her feelings on her sleeves. One moment she's happy, the next moment she's sad_ ,' Lin thought. "How did you respond to him?"

"I just kept quiet. Honestly, that time, I didn't know as well. I became confused. It's true that it was Gene all along that I have been seeing in my dreams, but I've always thought that it was Naru. Deep inside me, I know that Naru could also give those gentle smiles that Gene has given me. I know that Naru is capable of being nice, and not be a narcissistic jerk he is," Mai explained.

"What about now?" Lin asked.

"Now? Well, it has been two years already and I –" Mai began, but she was abruptly cut off when somebody knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is this Shibuya Psychic Research? I need your help," a man said, peering over and looking for any sign that somebody's at the office. "Is this the right time? I really need your help," he continued.

Lin let out a small sigh. 'Some other time then,' he thought bitterly to himself.


End file.
